The Tri-Cross Relay (MMFG)
This is how the Tri-Cross Relay starts in Mal's Mixel Friendship Games. The Students are waiting and cheering, Photo finish makes a Flash, Dr. X arrives to the Principals, And Cherubimon makes an Announcement Principal Cherubimon: Welcome, everyone to the Friendship Games Tricross Relay! cheering Principal Cherubimon: In this event, our qualifying competitors will face off in archery, speed skating, and finally, motocross. Archery, Flain, Vaka-Waka, Krader and Lunk are preparing to do Archery, At Speed skating, Meltus, Kamzo, Magnifo and Zaptor are ready to do Speed skating, and in Motorcycle, Gobba, Mal, Globert and Krog are ready to do Motorcycle Principal Cherubimon: So if the competitors are ready... airhorn the games begin, Vaka-Waka and Lunk goes first, The race begins as, Vaka-waka and Lunk jump over the Haystack, Get the arrows each, Then swings a rope, And Vaka-Waka Fires 3 arrows at the moving target and hits a bullseye Principal Cherubimon: Each competitor must hit a bullseye before their teammates can start the next leg of the relay. Duncan (Total Drama): Try harder, Lunk. Lunk (EG): I'm trying. Lunk tries to shoot an arrow to the target, but it got too slow, Then Flain jumps but trips over the haystack Vaka-Waka (EG): Come on! Courtney (Total Drama): Try harder! Fires an arrow to the moving Target, But it keeps missing, As Flain swing the rope to Vaka-Waka, But it almost fell to the mud Vaka-Waka (EG): Hurry up! Zoey (Total Drama): Lunk, take a deep breath and shoot! Lunk (EG): Breathes fires an Arrow to the Target, and Successfully hit a Bullseye Duncan (Total Drama): Yes! Lunk (EG): Cool, Okay Krader, Your up! Runs and jumps over the Haystack, After Flain finally made it, Then Krader swings a Rope, Then Shoots an arrow at the Spinning target and hits the bottom Lunk (EG): Good one. was struggle to hit the Target, And he shoots and arrow at the target but misses Vaka-Waka (EG): You idiot! Meltus (EG): Hurry up already! Krader (EG): Breathes fires an arrow in slow motion, And hits the spinning target, and gets a bullseye Krader (EG): Yes! the Speed Skating Starts, Magnifo and Zaptor Starts skating around, The Wondercolts are in the lead Principal Cherubimon: And Canterlot is off to an early lead! Duncan (EG): Go, Zaptor, go! Zaptor (EG): Yee-haw! Flain tried to use a arrow to hit the spinning Target and make a bullseye, But he keeps failing and missing it again and again Flain (EG): This is so difficult! fired an arrow, but hits the wall, The Spinning Target breaks the arrow Vaka-Waka (EG): Come on! Vaka-Waka looks at Magnifo and Zaptor Skating into the lead and winning Vaka-Waka (EG): sourly Well, that's just fantastic! Lunk (EG): I'm sure glad I don't go to Crystal Prep. Krader (EG): You said it. Zaptor (EG): Whee! Zaptor and Magnifo crossed the line, The Wondercolts are in lap two, Making Flain Anxious Principal Cherubimon: If CPA can't hit another bullseye soon, they'll be out of this race. Flain shaking tried to fire an arrow, But it drops, and picks it up nervously Globert (EG): You Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Frogadier55